


Honey Milk

by TimelessWriting



Series: A3! 69 Minute Challenge [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! 69 Minute Challenge, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep, can be read as platonic for most of the fic, that tag sounds SO CREEPY, the only thing that really breaks it i think is the ending bc he says ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: Juza can't sleep. Omi does what he can to help.For the A3! 69 Minute Challenge to the prompt "sleepless night".
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Series: A3! 69 Minute Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Honey Milk

**Author's Note:**

> For the A3! 69 Minute Challenge to the prompt "sleepless night".
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing this! I haven't been writing much lately, so I figured this would be a perfect way to get back into writing! Hopefully I can write more of these in the future!

It was just past midnight when the two ran into each other. Omi had been finishing up some work for school in the lounge, a now lukewarm cup of tea sitting on the coffee table next to his books. Yet while it was certainly later than his norm, it wasn’t that bizarre to see Omi up and about late at night. That didn’t mean he made a habit of staying up until the day changed, but it was well known that he didn’t have any qualms about doing such if he had to either.

Juza, on the other hand, was a whole other story. The young adult was often in bed early, fast asleep and drooling by ten o’clock on most nights. When his schedule didn’t permit it, he took the schedule change without verbal complaint, but it was obvious his body didn’t care much for the change. He was always getting drowsy and yawning the entire time, fighting his own body’s urge to curl up and go to sleep instead of studying. That’s why it was such an odd occurrence for Omi to see Juza shuffling into the lounge when he had made it blatantly clear earlier that night he had been off to sleep.

“Juza?” He called out in surprise, setting down his notes on the table in order to give the teen his full attention. “Are you alright? What’s got you up so late?”

Juza replied with a bleary gaze, a sigh, and a grunt of acknowledgement. He shuffled his way over to where Omi was sitting and plopped down next to him, leaning into Omi’s side. His head rolled onto the older man’s shoulder and he mumbled a tired, “... Couldn’t sleep.”

Omi hummed in understanding and reached up to rhythmically card his fingers through Juza’s hair, his chest filling with warmth at the contented sigh Juza let out at the motion. The sensation only grew warmer as he felt Juza lean further into his touch, clearly finding solace in the gentle gestures. “Have you tried counting sheep?”

“... Mm.”

Omi went silent for a beat before posing another suggestion that he knew Juza would love, never once dropping his hand from where it was petting him. “How about some warm milk with honey? I won’t make any promises, but it might help make you sleepier. Would you like me to make you some?”

As if on cue, Juza dislodged Omi’s hand on his head in favor of pulling back to gaze at the other actor with a wide eyed, sparkling gaze. His excitement was almost palpable, and Omi found himself unsuccessfully biting back a smile at how adorable the action was, especially when coming from Juza. Though to be fair, he thought anything that Juza did was cute, so…

“Really?”

Omi chuckled and reached out grab Juza’s hand with one of his own, rubbing circles into the back of Juza’s palm with his thumb. “Really. Just give me a moment and I’ll have it ready for you in no time, alright? I’ll be right back.”

Juza seemed reluctant to allow him to get up and leave him, but ultimately conceded and watched as Omi heaved himself up off the sofa. He slouched back into the soft cushions like a ragdoll and watched as Omi straightened his clothes out before smoothly strolling into their open kitchen area. It already felt to Juza like Omi had been gone from his side for a millenia, but he was in no position to be complaining about the lack of Omi’s body warmth when Omi was already going out of his way to take care of him… Still though, it didn’t make the wait for Omi to come back any less agonizing.

“Sorry for the wait,” Omi interrupted Juza’s daze just a little later, his expression all warm smiles and tender eyes as he greeted Juza for the second time that night. In his hands he held a cute, steaming mug with a teddy bear imprinted on the outside. He was careful not to jostle it too much as he sat back down and handed off the cup to its recipient, watching attentively as Juza blew softly and took a sip. “How is it? Is it sweet enough?”

Juza looked up at him with lidded eyes from where he sat, hunched over the cup and clutching it to his chest like it was priceless. He gave a small nod and took yet another sip, his eyes fluttering shut as he basked in the sweet warmth the drink provided him.

Omi made himself comfortable and watched Juza enjoy the drink he had brought him. Nothing made him happier than seeing the people he loved enjoy the things he made them, and Juza was no exception. Well, correction. Juza was the exception in that he was… special, because to Omi, seeing Juza’s happiness meant more to him than seeing the happiness of any other person on Earth.

He smiled fondly as Juza leaned back into his side, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulder without the slightest bit of hesitation. He picked up the packet he had been reading through earlier with his free hand and settled back down to read it, comfortable in the pleasant, relaxed silence the two had now cultivated. They stayed like that for a while, the room motionless if only for the minute movements of flipping pages, sipping drinks, and quiet breathing. That only changed once Omi noticed movement at his side, glancing over through the corner of his eye to see what had happened.

The truth was painfully cute. Juza had been nursing the empty cup in his lap, and while leaning against Omi, had begun to nod off. His head bobbed once, twice, three times, and Omi spared him the experience of jerking back awake by gently catching Juza’s head as it began to sink for a fourth time. He lightly pushed it back against his shoulder and used his other hand to relieve Juza of the empty cup, lest he accidentally loosen his grip and drop it.

A part of him––the responsible part––wanted to wake Juza up so he could dazedly walk back to his room and sleep in his bed. The other part though––the part that was enamored with Juza and far, far stronger––wanted to simply… stay there for a little while longer. He wanted to enjoy cuddling with Juza, even if it meant allowing him to sleep on the sofa instead of in the bed where he was supposed to sleep. And even if it meant Omi couldn’t finish his work for the night… but it only took a quick glance at the textbooks for Omi to decide that that was a small price to pay for enjoying the domesticity of the scene he was currently in.

He sighed contentedly and reclined back, wrapping his arm around Juza as best he could. His other hand went back to brushing through Juza’s soft, purple hair again just as he had been doing earlier that night. He watched as Juza’s chest rose and fell with each soft breath he took, and in a split second decision, leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Juza’s forehead.

“Good night,” He murmured when he pulled back, lips just barely brushing against Juza’s skin. He closed his eyes and nuzzled against his partner’s head. “... I love you. Sweet dreams, Juza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
